Luxe's Destiny
Luxeartrequest-0-0.png|Luxe, art by Soi-ke Prologue The dying sun was setting slowly into the sea on the far side of Pyrriah, bleeding red-orange light in bright streaks all across the sky. The rainforest had turned a hazy green color, and the daytime sounds had slowly faded into silence, making way for the roaring, chirping and buzzing evening noises. Luxe winged through the forest, his small dragonet wings spread wide as he soared through the branches of the rainforest. His tiny claws were curled around a large yellow fruit, and the force of the wind pressed them back against his chest. Luxe was only one year old, which meant that he still belonged in the dragonet wingery, a secured, enclosed area that hung high up in the trees. Maybe no one noticed I had left. Maybe I could make it back in time. But Luxe knew that was impossible. He knew that someone would realize he had escaped- again. He could almost hear the other dragonets' voices in his head. "Hey, where's the little dragonet with the weird horns?" a voice jeered. "He must have escaped again," ''another voice snorted. It was true that Luxe had odd horns. Instead of going strait out in wavy lines like ocean waves they curved upwards strait over his head. It made him look funny and odd. It was also true that Luxe had been escaping from the hatchery- for five days in a row he had been escaping from the noise and chaos of the other dragonets. And each day he had gotten punished. ''I just wanted to find a mango, ''Luxe thought, staring down at the fruit in his talons. ''Is that too much to ask? He winged down toward the hatchery, swooping underneath a low-hanging branch and squeezed through the hole he had made in the hatchery wall. The dragonets were squealing and tumbling and shrieking all throughout the hatchery. Maybe nobody noticed I had left after all, ''Luxe thought. ''Maybe they thought I was huddled in a corner somewhere. Maybe.. "There you are!" The harsh voice jolted through Luxe's thoughts, scattering them like dew droplets. An elderly female RainWing stalked up to Luxe. It was the old RainWing who watched the dragonets in the hatchery... Luxe had forgotten her name because it was long and boring, but he mostly forgot it because he didn't care. She stormed up to Luxe like a dark stormcloud- (a very bright and colorful dark stormcloud)- and halted in front of Luxe. "You escaped again," she snarled. Her scales were shifting from red to orange and then back again. "I just wanted a mango," Luxe said in his tiny, squeaky voice. "There is plenty of fruit over in that bowl over there," the dragonet-watcher shouted, waving her talons at a nearby bowl. Luxe clutched his fruit closer. "I wanted a fresh one," he said queitly. The watcher snatched the bright fruit from his talons with a hiss. "Those are fresh." Luxe cringed and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry," he muttered. The watcher narrowed her eyes. "If you keep escaping, I'll be fired from my job!" "I won't do it again," Luxe said softly. The watcher snorted. "You had better not." She then flared her ruby-red wings and lifted off to perch in a branch above the dragonets. She shot one last hostile look at Luxe before biting into the mango in her talons, spattering orange juice everywhere. Luxe hung his wings and started to tread across the hatchery toward his nest. But before he could settle down a sniggering voice broke through his thoughts. "Look," it squealed. "It's Weirdhorns." Luxe turned at the insult, and his ears burned red. A beefy RainWing dragonet stood there. There was kiwi juice splattered all across his face and Luxe glared at him. "What do you want, Venus?" The fat dragonet snorted. "What do you want, Venus?" he squealed, imitating Luxe's squeaky voice. Luxe blushed all over. "Stop," he said. "Leave me alone." "And who's gonna make me?" he spat. "You? You're so scrawny, you couldn't take on an ant." Luxe cringed. "I'm named after the Venus fly trap," snorted Venus in his idiotic bragging voice. "Those plants eat flies. And in that case, the fly would be you." he jabbed a sticky talon into Luxe's chest. Luxe flexed his talons. He wanted to rip that smirk off of Venus's face. "Only flies do dumb stuff like escaping," sneered Venus. "I think he's brave for doing that," said a little voice. A small female RainWing stepped forward shyly, her scales a mixture of pink and orange. "Stay outta this, Poinsettia," Venus growled. Poinsettia was unwilling to back down. "I won't," she said firmly. Venus stared at her incredulously for a moment before he huffed, whirled around, and galumphed back across the hatchery. "This isn't over, wierdhorns!" he called back to Luxe. Luxe stared after him for a moment before turning to Poinsettia. "Hi," he said quietly. "Um, I'm Luxe." Poinsettia's eyes twinkled. "I know." Silence passed between them, but then the RainWing dragonet turned to him again. "Don't let Venus get to you," she said. "He's all bark and no bite." Luxe opened his mouth to reply, but Poinsettia had already spread her wings and flown off. Luxe stared after her for a long moment before he turned to his nest and curled up in it. He dug in the leaves and pulled out a small leaf necklace with a wooden heart charm. He knew that it was against the rules of the hatchery to have belongings with you, but Luxe had kept his charm safely hidden. He had found it beside his egg when he had hatched, and he knew it must mean something important. RainWings don't have parents, but what if mine truly loved me? What if this was a gift from them? He held the charm in his talons for a long while, tracing his claws over the finely-carved lines in the wood. "Watcha got there, Weirdhorns?" a voice cried. Panic shot through Luxe's blood and he instantly shoved his charm under the leaves in his nest. Venus was looming over him, chuckling. There was a smirk on his face. Luxe tried to hide his special charm, but Venus had seen. He dove for Luxe's nest and pulled out the necklace. "Hey!" Luxe yelled. "Give it back!" "Uh-oh," Venus said in his mean teasing voice. "We aren't supposed to have belongings in the wingery. "It's special," Luxe whispered. "Don't break it." "It's special, huh?" barked Venus. A smirk was etched into his inanely proud face. "Oh, my, I had no idea." "Put it down!" Luxe cried. "It's special!" "No it's not!" Venus yelled. "It's a stupid wooden charm." Luxe dove for him, but Venus kicked him away. Luxe huffed and fell onto the hatchery floor, his head pounding from the blow. He shot up and bowled Venus over, his claws reaching for his charm. Venus flared his wings, throwing Luxe off. Hovering just above Luxe's head Venus held out the necklace and ripped it slowly and deliberately in half. Luxe cried out in dismay as the tiny leaves fluttered to the ground. "Stop!" he yelled. "Please stop!" Venus chuckled maliciously, gathered the rest of the necklace in his talons and hurled it over the hatchery wall. Luxe screamed and tore after Venus, anger pounding through his veins. He shot past the beefy dragonet and stared in dismay out into the jungle. With anger flooding through his scales he whirled on Venus but the fat dragonet had disappeared. Luxe sank down into his nest, a lump rising in his throat. He gathered up the tiny leaves, and after staring at them for a moment, burst into quiet tears. His sides heaving with sobs he wiped the tears from his face as each one fell, landing like tiny raindrops onto the hatchery floor and then slipping through the cracks into nothingness. Chapter One Three years later Sending out patrols to gather fruit was the stupidest idea that Queen Cacao had come up with yet. Why couldn't dragons individually go out and gather fruit on their own? It was almost more stupid then her idea of extending her pavilon five inches up just so she could see over the tops of the fruit trees. If it had been up to Luxe he would have sent patrols out to hunt real live prey like sloths and monkeys, but the RainWings hated live prey. "OOH IT'S ALL BLOODY!" they would scream whenever they saw a dead tapir. Blah blah blah. So there was a little blood. Whatever. Luxe's first live kill had been a howler monkey. He had been a young dragonet, just let out of the hatchery, and he had been experimenting on how rocks could be made into spears. The other RainWings thought this was crazy, but for Luxe it was perfectly normal. He had made a rock into an extremely sharp spearhead, and he had been experimenting it on different objects- one of these had been a howler monkey. Luxe didn't have a problem with fruit. It was a good snack, but nothing filled him up like some nice live prey. He knew hunting was against the tribe's rules, but if he snuck away all quiet-like... Luxe spread his wings and lifted into the sky, zooming away into the rainforest. MORE COMING SOON! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT DreamingWolf1's PERMISSION! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)